


Some Nut

by PuppetBoy



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, M/M, idk somemore shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:05:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetBoy/pseuds/PuppetBoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just some smut i wrote</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Nut

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Sarah who doesn't have an account

“Aw, Fuck!” Paul hissed as a stack of reports slipped from his hands. He growled and began to pick them up off of the floor. 

“Need some help?” A voice chimed in. He glanced down the hall, his gaze coming to a familiar face, Patryk. 

“Yeah, thanks,” Paul chuckled lightly as Patryk collected some of the scattered papers. 

“So, what are these for?” Patryk examined one of the official looking documents.

“Just some shit Red Leader wanted me to bring him.” Paul walked down the hall to his office, Patryk followed close behind. “But that can wait.” He set the stack aside and flopped down in his chair. “Anyways, what’s cookin’ good lookin’?” He propped his feet up on the desk. Patryk laughed. 

“Nothing much, the same old stuff” Patryk shrugged, sitting down in a chair that was placed in front of Paul’s desk. Paul nodded in agreement.

“Well” Paul smirked “Why don’t we do something a lot less boring.” 

“Oh? What would that be?” Patryk raised an eyebrow. Paul sighed and his expression dropped. 

“I’m saying we should fuck.” He said bluntly. 

“Oh.” Patryk paused, finally registering what Paul had suggested. “Oh!” 

“So, is that a ye-” Paul was cut off by Patryk slamming his hands on the desk. 

“Lock that door and lets get freaky!” Patryk said excitedly, already ripping some of his own clothing off. 

“Jesus Christ, calm down.” Paul frantically ran over to the door, locking it. In almost an instant Patryk had him pinned on the ground. “Someone’s excited,” he teased. 

“Well of course.” Patryk, who was already fully undressed, began tearing off the other’s clothing piece by piece. 

“Hey! Careful!” 

“Sorry, sorry. I can’t help myself,” Patryk laughed nervously as he finished undressing Paul. “Got any lube in here?” He looked around. 

“Bottom drawer on the right.” He pointed to the desk. Patryk nodded and crawled to the other side of Paul’s desk. He slid open the drawer, grabbing out a small bottle.

“Hey, do you want me to grab one of these too?” Patryk held up one of the many condoms that littered the drawer. 

“No.” 

“If you say so.” Patryk put it back and stood up. “Can you, uh, bend over the desk?” Paul stood up, doing as Patryk had asked. Patryk smiled and took his position behind Paul. He coated his fingers in a generous amount of lube, sliding two in. 

“Pat, you don’t have to be so gentle.” Paul laughed quietly. 

“Would you like me to be rough?” Patryk raised an eyebrow. 

“Yes.”

“Well then,” Patryk removed his fingers and grabbed Paul’s hips, positioning himself. “Ready?” Paul nodded in response. He slid his length inside gently, waiting for Paul to adjust before he began thrusting slowly. 

“Fucking- pick up the pace!” Paul demanded. Patryk rolled his eyes and smiled, thrusting a bit faster. Paul gripped the desk. “Pull my hair!” 

“Needy much?” Patryk took a fistful of Paul’s hair into his hand, tugging harshly. 

“Aha, yes-” Paul moaned out as Patryk slammed into him, drooling a bit. “Bite me!” Patryk bent down, latching his mouth onto Paul’s shoulder, biting until he tasted metal. He repeated the action over and over, littering his shoulders with marks. Paul bit down on the inside of his lip to prevent himself from practically screaming in response. “Choke me-” he moaned out. 

“You’re sure demanding a lot,” Patryk wrapped his hands around the others throat, squeezing harshly. 

“Oh fuck, daddy-” Paul choked out in pure ecstasy, a puddle of drool forming on his desk. Patryk smirked and dug his nails into Paul’s neck. Paul gasped, his eyes half lidded. Patryk loosened his grip, giving paul some time to breathe before he went right back to strangling him. Paul moaned loudly and came, Patryk removing his hands in response.

“Well, you came fast,” He smirked and grabbed Paul’s hips once more. “Too bad I’m not done yet.” Patryk thrusted a bit faster, Paul whining in response. 

“Hurry up,” He groaned, obviously exhausted. 

“I’ll take my time if I want.” Patryk slapped his ass and continued thrusting quickly. Paul yelped and let out a puff of air. “Call me daddy again, it’ll make this go faster.” 

“Unf- Daddy! Fill me up,” Paul bit his lip. 

“Of course I will,” Patryk panted out, shooting a load inside of Paul. “Wow, that was good,” He purred as he pulled out. Paul nodded and stood up. 

“God, I’m full of cum,” He frowned and stuck his tongue out in disgust. 

“It looks good on you,” Patryk joked, grabbing a tissue from Paul’s desk and proceeding to wipe him off. 

“Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it,” He chuckled and tossed the tissue into a waste basket. Paul grabbed his own clothes and slid them on, Patryk doing the same. 

“Can you bring these papers to Red Leader, please?” Paul picked up the stack which he had set down earlier. 

“Anything for you, babe!” Patryk smiled sweetly and took the pile graciously. “Just one question, can we do that again later?” 

“Of course,” Paul winked and slapped his ass playfully. “Now go deliver those papers before I get my ass kicked.”


End file.
